Adolf Hitler
"Ignore him! He's a complete and total nutter! And he's only got one testicle!" ''- Dave Lister ("Timeslides") History '''Adolf Hitler' (1889–1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (commonly known as the Nazi party). He was dictator of Nazi Germany (as Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. Hitler became one of the most despised figures of Earth's history, remembered for starting World War II, his evil and his war crimes both home and abroad. Mentions According to Arnold Rimmer, an avid reader of Fascist Dictator Monthly, Hitler became the "leader of the runners up in World War II". ("Timeslides") Rimmer's favorite dictator was however Napoleon Bonaparte. ("Better Than Life") While spending time on a backwards version of Earth, and discussing the merits of time moving backwards, Kryten believes that World War II would be wonderful. In this reality, millions would come back to life, Hitler would disband the Third Reich and bog off back to Austria ("Backwards", Backwards) When the Boys from Dwarf met their future selves, they were horrified to find out that they associated with history's most notorious figures, among them the Hitlers. ("Out of Time") Kryten once tried some soothing sounds when Lister was missing Rimmer, but got the wrong disc, instead screaming out one of Hitler's speeches and scaring the hell out of Lister. ("Blue") Appearances interrupts one of Hitler's speeches ("Timeslides", Series III)]] A photograph of Rimmer's, showing Hitler making a speech at Nuremberg, was developed by Kryten using mutated processing fluid in the Red Dwarf processing lab; this action made it possible to travel to this place. Dave Lister was suddenly seen shouting "He's a nutter" and mentioning Hitler's one testicle to the crowd on Hitler's podium, before scuffling with Hitler, punching him, stealing his briefcase and emerging back into the lab. The Dwarfers opened the suitcase, which contained a pair of fluffy handcuffs, a banana and crisps sandwich, his diary and a "love and hugs" package from Staff Colonel Von Stauffenberg. This package turned out to be a bomb and, by taking it from Hitler, Lister had inadvertently saved Hitler from an assassination attempt. ("Timeslides", Series III) , Series IV)]] Later the crew of Red Dwarf encountered a Waxdroid version of Hitler, who seemingly was the leader of the droids from "Villain World." The Waxdroid Hitler was programmed to act like an archetypal pantomime villain, replete with a mock and over-the-top German accent. Waxdroid Hitler was killed by Waxdroid Queen Victoria during an all-out assault led by "Iron Duke" Rimmer, which also resulted in the deaths of all the Waxdroids on Waxworld. ("Meltdown", Series IV) jamming to The Happy Wanderer ("Cured", Series XII)]] Many years later, the Dwarfers came across the Evil Rehabilitation Base. At this place controversial historical figures had been cloned from genetic memory stored within their descendants, and then Professor Shaul Telford attempted to "cure" them of their evil. Hitler was one of these clones; he had apparently survived World War II incognito, and his ancestors had been traced on Earth. This cloned Hitler had a smiley face instead of a swastika on his armband, and was very camp and flamboyant. He bonded with Lister due to both of them being thrown out of Art School, and they jammed to The Happy Wanderer on guitars. However it soon after emerged that Professor Telford was actually the real patient, and the "evils" were actually droids created in the likeness of doctors and neurosurgeons with the consciousnesses of the originals implanted within them. Telford himself pointed out that "Hitler" looked nothing like the historical figure, and that he had actually been a droid likeness of Professor John Asquith, Telford's former colleague. Telford had reprogrammed the droids to believe that they were the patients and not the doctors to aid in his ruse, the goal of which was ultimately Telford's escape. ("Cured", Series XII) External links * Wikipedia article on Adolf Hitler Category:Real People Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Series III Category:Series IV Category:Series XII